This study is a double-blind, controlled trial of two treatments for acute episodes of recurrent genital herpes in HIV infected patients. The standard treatment, acyclovir, will be compared to a new acyclovir prodrug, which achieves much higher blood levels. It is hypothesized that this new agent will have a more dramatic effect on the disease and provide a more significant clinical benefit.